


I Chose You

by dontshootmespence



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Ex Boyfriend, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootmespence/pseuds/dontshootmespence
Summary: On a walk through the park with your boyfriend, Spencer, you meet up with an ex, leaving Spencer a bit jealous and insecure.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	I Chose You

With Spencer taking a few sick days off to decompress from back-to-back cases, you woke up and late and decided to take a walk through one of your favorite places - Chesapeake & Ohio Canal National Historical Park. Even though it was a drive from your apartment, it was well worth it. 

As you walked along the canal, gravel crunching underneath your feet, Spencer was able to relax. You were grateful to see the smile return to his eyes as he took in the beauty around you. It was a quaint little park, connected buildings of different colors sitting opposite the canal. Other park-goers passed you by, soft conversations and the thudding of runners’ feet occasionally disturbing the tranquility. But for the most part, you took in nature’s symphony - the rustling of leaves and sluicing of running water filling your ears. 

Spencer leaned into you as walked, his head resting lightly on yours. “Thanks for this,” he whispered, guiding you toward a swan resting by the canal. 

“Always, Spence.”

Quietly, you snuck up on the sleeping swan to take a few pictures. When it stirred, you saw two babies underneath the mother’s wing and could barely contain your excitement. Not wanting to disturb the mother and her babies, Spencer glided you back onto the path. 

After a few minutes, you popped your head up from Spencer’s shoulder. “What is it?” He asked.

“I think that’s Xavier,” you replied.

“Your ex, Xavier?”

Nodding, you flagged him down and pulled him in for a hug. Though you didn’t work out as a couple, you only wanted the best for each other. “Xavier, this is my boyfriend, Spencer. Spencer, this is Xavier.”

Spencer stiffened slightly at your side, his grasp on your hand getting noticeably tighter. He had nothing to worry about, but you knew he always did. Xavier was the one ex you were on good terms with; he was a nurse at a local hospital and fit the stereotypical ‘model’ look. “How’ve you been?” You asked.

An avid runner, he stretched as he spoke. “Pretty great actually. Been getting a lot of hours at work and I got accepted to Georgetown Med.”

“Oh my God, congratulations!” You said, genuinely happy for him. “You’ve been working toward that for so long.”

“Yea, it’s finally coming together. What about you?”

For nearly 10 minutes, you exchanged pleasantries, with Spencer adding in a few words in a clipped tone. “Xavier, it was great to see you.”

“You too, Y/N. See you around, okay?”

“Absolutely.” 

As he jogged away, his footsteps getting further and further away by the second, you leaned back into Spencer. “You okay?”

“Yea,” he said quickly. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

You turned to him and stopped him in his tracks. “Spence, I know you. I could feel how tense you were when I was taking to Xavier. Talk to me.”

Spencer shuffled his foot against the gravel path. “I don’t know, I guess I just feel a little jealous. A little insecure. He’s a good-looking guy, seems nice, has a great job where he helps people.”

“And now I’m with you, a sexy nerd that is also kind and giving and has a great job where he helps people. I realize you tend to see yourself as ugly or not living up to your full potential, but that is the complete opposite of how I see you.” Leaning in, you placed a chaste kiss on his lips before you began to walk again. 

Walking into the forested area of the path, arms swinging between you, Spencer started to profile Xavier. Obviously, he didn’t say as much, but it was apparent. “He’s toned, so he obviously takes care of himself. He’s a nurse and going to medical school, so he’s intelligent. You’re still friends with him, so he must be a decent guy. I guess it just leaves me on shaky ground because you could go back to him in an instant. I’m not what someone people would pair with you, he is.”

You pulled Spencer into a heated kiss to let him know just how much he meant to you. “Well, let me break down your analysis for you. He’s toned. He does take care of himself, but he’s almost obsessive about it, which is a turn off to me. His job is his life, to the point where he was neglectful of our relationship and one of the reasons I broke up with him. I’m still cordial with him, but I’m not about to get together for a beer or anything. We wanted different things. And despite our commonalities, we were too different to maintain a long-term relationship. With you, I was instantly home. We want the same things. You’re everything I’ve wanted and most importantly,” you said softly, tapping his nose, “I chose you. And I will always choose you.”

With a scrunched up smile, Spencer dipped to kiss you, his hand caressing the side of your neck. “I’m sorry I get jealous sometimes. I know I shouldn’t.”

“It’s okay. It probably stems from all the BS you went through when you were a kid. Just try not to let it get between us. If you feel bad, talk to me, and I’ll do the same with you, okay?”

Spencer kissed the top of your head and promised to confide in you. You’d never discount his feelings, but he had nothing to worry about. When you looked forward and imagined your future, Spencer was it.


End file.
